Blackmail Doesn't Pay Off After All
by Moondalian
Summary: Anzu’s been after Yami for a very long time. When she finally gets him – although in a drunken state – it isn’t her name he’s moaning. What will she do with this piece of newfound information? YxYY ONESHOT


**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editor: Mystic Dodo  
Summary: Anzu's been after Yami for a very long time. When she finally gets him – although in a drunken state – it isn't her name he's moaning. What will she do with this piece of newfound information?  
Pairing: Yami x Yuugi  
Warnings: Anzu bashing but I hope that was obvious from the title.**

* * *

**Hey people! Just a random idea that popped up into my head on a late night, written the next night until 2 o'clock in the morning… Yeah, I'm nuts but what else am I supposed to do with my time ne? And besides, now you all get a nice new oneshot of mine. Have fun with it and R&R! **

* * *

_// something // _Yami to Yuugi  
_/ something /_ Yuugi to Yami

* * *

**--: Blackmail doesn't pay off after all :--**

"Oh Yami," Anzu moaned as Yami's lips crushed to hers for another deep kiss. She could see the unfocused look in his eyes, taste the alcohol in his mouth, and smell that same alcohol all around him. Yes, Yami was obviously very drunk, and very far gone, but she didn't care; he was finally _kissing _her, and god his hands were all over her body.

She'd found Yami in one of the most popular clubs around, already drunk at that point. She'd tried to stop him from drinking at first, trying to get him home without him getting hurt. Sadly enough Yami hadn't wanted to listen, muttering something under his breath that she couldn't understand – though she swore she heard 'Yuugi' at least once – while simply ordering a new glass. God was she happy she hadn't stopped him now.

Her hands ran over Yami's chest as they finally pulled apart, both panting heavily and lust seen through the drunken gaze of Yami. She doubted that he really knew who he was really kissing here, though she was curious to find out who could make the normally slightly uptight Yami kiss so passionately.

And on the other hand, she didn't really care. Right now it was her he was kissing like that.

Yami groaned in pleasure as one of Anzu's fingers brushed over one of his very erect nipples. The lust in his eyes only grew as his own hands wandered over Anzu's back, going down to grope her ass. Anzu moaned, before pushing herself to Yami again as a new kiss started.

The brunette was pushed against a wall, groaning as she felt Yami's clothed erection against her abdomen. She pulled away for breath, letting her hand slide down to apply pressure to the erection. Yami moaned.

"Yu- Yuugi."

Anzu froze. What had Yami just said? She must've misunderstood, he couldn't have said-

"Aibou."

Anzu's eyes grew wide as she gasper, her hand withdrawing to clamp around her mouth. _'Y-Yami's… Yami's moaning Yuugi's name!'_

Yami thought she was Yuugi? There was only one person the ancient ex-Pharaoh would call 'Aibou', and she was pretty sure no one else had gotten that title recently.

She felt Yami's lips press to hers again, but it felt oddly different now that she knew who Yami thought he was kissing. She pulled away and pushed Yami off her, her eyes still wide in shock as she saw Yami stumble backward, before falling to the ground, not able to hold himself standing in his drunken state.

Yuugi, one of her closest friends, was the one that held Yami's heart, and was keeping the ex-spirit away from her. She couldn't believe it. Not only was she half disgusted at the idea of Yuugi and Yami together, she was also jealous at the younger for having Yami without even trying.

She stormed out of the backroom of the club, tears filling her eyes as she left the club completely. This wasn't over. She _would_ have Yami all to herself.

* * *

Yami groaned as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom at home. He looked like shit, and that was the way his head was feeling too. He really needed to stop drinking so much. He actually had no idea how he'd gotten home, or what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Anzu sitting next to him, telling him to stop drinking so much, as he just waved her off. Damn, maybe he should've listened to the brunette? 

Sighing, he took some aspirin and swallowed them all at once, hoping the drug would kick in sooner rather than later, as he didn't want Yuugi to find out what had happened last night.

Or any other night in the past few weeks for that matter.

He sighed again, running a hand through his tangled hair. School was going to be very hard again, and he was sure he'd get a few more teachers mad at him for not paying attention. How he hated hangovers.

"Yami? Are you in there?" Yami's eyes widened as he looked at the bathroom door. The handle moved but luckily he had locked it. If Yuugi ever laid eyes on him like this, questions would definitely be asked. And those were questions Yami didn't want to answer.

Not at all.

"I'm fine, Aibou." Yami hoped his voice didn't sound all too desperate or pained. Either would tip Yuugi off that there was, in fact, something wrong with him. He could feel hesitation flow over the mind-link they still shared, but it seemed Yuugi believed him for the most part.

"Okay, but hurry up or we'll be late. Jou will be here in 10 minutes." Yami heard the footsteps disappearing and sighed in relief. God how he'd love to sprint after the other, telling him what was really wrong. That he'd been drinking himself under the table for the last four weeks just to drown out his true feelings for his Hikari. That he loved Yuugi…

Yami sighed again. _'No, Aibou would never return those feelings. Even if he didn't leave me, he'd still be more hesitant around me.'_ He shook his head, immediately regretting the action as he felt as if his head had just split in two.

_'Note to self, _don´t _do that anymore!'_

Yami finished up in the bathroom in 5 minutes. His hair wasn't tangled anymore, his clothes were on neatly again, and he looked perfectly normal for a guy with the hangover from Hell. He smiled as he came downstairs, seeing Yuugi stuff the last of his toast into his mouth. Yami chuckled; Yuugi looked absolutely adorable like this.

"Come on, Yami! Jou will be here any minute and you still haven't had breakfast." Yuugi scowled at his look-alike, but it only made him look more cute in Yami's opinion.

Yami chuckled again as he walked over to his Aibou, before hugging the other tightly, "You look cute when you try to intimidate people."

As Yami pulled away and grabbed some toast for himself, he marvelled at how cute Yuugi could look when blushing. There was nothing wrong with some innocent flirting, just as long as Yuugi wouldn't look too deep into it.

The bell rang, and Yuugi bolted to the hallway to save himself from any other comments. Pushing his blush down, he opened the door to reveal his blonde friend and sister standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Yuugi. You and Yami ready?" And of course Jou had to notice the blush, "Yami made any comments?" Joey grinned teasingly as the blush on Yuugi's face deepened again, but before either could say anything Yami walked into the hallway.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jou nodded innocently as Yuugi once more tried to beat his blush down. He'd get Jou back for that later. Why couldn't the blonde just shut up about this. Yuugi really wondered sometimes why he had told his friend that he secretly had a crush on Yami.

Oh yeah, the other had forced it out of him by tickling him.

…

Yup, he really did have to get back at the blonde.

"Come on then." Yami and Yuugi both grabbed their coats, before walking to school together with Jou and Shizuka. They talked lightly about what homework they'd had to do, what subjects each of them had that day, and which teacher was the worst one of the school, until they reached the school and met up with their other friends.

Mariku and Malik were making out as usual, hands under each other's clothing and moans escaping both their throats. Bakura was staring at Ryou hungrily, obviously wanting to do the same to his Hikari as Mariku was currently doing, as Ryou just blushed under the lustful gaze, shuffling his feet nervously.

Yami could only give all four of them jealous looks, though he made sure Yuugi and Jou didn't notice. Oh how he'd like to be Mariku right now, only ravishing Yuugi instead of Malik of course.

"Hey Yami." The ex-spirit turned to smile hesitantly at the female brunette that came over to them. Anzu could be quite… overwhelming at times. He knew she had a crush on him, but he could never answer her feeling. That's why he simply pretended to be ignorant of the girl's true feelings for him. It was better than having to reject her in his opinion.

"Hey, Anzu. What's wrong?" The girl smiled and came closer.

"I was wondering… can I have a word with you?" Yami blinked. She couldn't… she wouldn't… she wasn't planning on asking him out right? Oh god please not that.

"Uhm… sure." He hesitantly walked with her to the side of the school where it was more quiet and they'd be able to talk, completely missing the jealous look Yuugi send Anzu's way.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yami casually leaned against the wall, trying his best to look relaxed instead of nervous.

"Well I was just wondering what you still remember of last night? In the club?"

Yami blinked. Had something happened that he should've remembered? Oh boy, not good.

"Well, I remember you sitting next to me and telling me to stop drinking, and that I didn't listen… not much after that I'm afraid." Yami was sure he looked at least a little nervous by now, but he tried to keep his relaxed demeanour in place.

Anzu smirked, a smirk Yami wasn't used from the usually cheerful teen. It held a bit of wickedness in it, and Yami couldn't help but shiver, a sudden idea popping up in his head.

He hadn't… he couldn't have… oh god, he didn't kiss her or anything did he? Or worse, go further than that? Surely in a drunken state and thinking only of Yuugi he could've seen anyone as Yuugi… oh no.

Yami's eyes widened as he stared at the girl, "I didn't… I mean…"

"You did, Yami." Anzu's voice was sickly sweet, and Yami shivered again. "You kissed me. You would've gone a lot further too but you kind of shocked me at one point."

Yami swallowed thickly. He knew Anzu wouldn't have stopped him just because he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing, and who he was doing it to.

"So how long have you had a crush on Yuugi?"

Yami's world stopped. His heart skipping a beat at the shock. His eyes widened further as his mouth dropped open slightly. In one word, he was busted.

"How, I mean-"

"You moaned his name. Not really something I like to hear when I'm the one being kissed." Anzu suddenly had a sour look on her face, and flashed a glare Yuugi's way. Yami didn't know if he should be angry at the girl for glaring, or just stay stupefied for a while longer.

"Anzu, please don't tell him." Anzu looked back as she heard the desperate note in Yami's voice. So the great and powerful Pharaoh was begging her now? It was actually kind of amusing.

"I won't," Yami let out a sigh for a second, before it hitched in his throat at the next few words, "if you go out with me."

"_What!"_ Yami started at her in disbelief. Was Anzu, _blackmailing_ him? No way. Anzu was the one in their group always ranting about friendship. This wasn't exactly showing true friendship ne?

"You heard me, Yami. I've been after you for too long to pass this chance. You want me to shut up to Yuugi about this, then pay the price." The smirk was back on her face as she stared at Yami's shocked expression. Overnight she'd though about what had happened at the club, and this genius little idea had popped up into her head. She had been sure Yami would agree, as he obviously didn't want his precious Hikari to know about his feelings. Perfect for her, ne?

"I.." Yami stared for a few more seconds, before casting his gaze to the ground and glaring at it. "Fine, I'll go out with you." It had come out as a growl, but he was sure Anzu didn't care much. If she'd gone to the lengths of blackmailing to get him, than what were his feelings worth to her anyway.

Obviously nothing.

Anzu squealed and flung herself around Yami's neck, hugging him as her cheerful smile returned to her face. "I knew you'd see it my way!"

Yami snorted, "Like you're leaving me much of a choice."

Anzu 'tsk'ed. "Now, now sweetie, a bit nicer to me or I might just let your little secret slip."

Yami growled, but didn't say anything else. Anzu smiled brightly again – though Yami could see the smirk in her eyes at her plan working – before dragging him back to their friends.

"Yami and me are going out!" And of course the entire school had to be silent at that point, so she could be heard everywhere.

Jou's eyes widened in shock, Malik and Mariku actually pulled away to stare, Bakura raised an eyebrow, Ryou looked absolutely clueless, as was Shizuka, and Yuugi…

Yami's gaze shifted to his Aibou, a regretful look in his crimson eyes. He could see confusion, sadness, and disappointment showing in those amethyst eyes he loved to look into so much, before it all disappeared, hidden into Yuugi's soul again as the usually bright eyes closed off every way to see his emotions. Yami could see the mask on the other's face as the smaller smiled, pretending to be happy for them. He could no longer feel any of Yuugi's emotions through their mind-link, and his heart wrenched painfully.

He'd just somehow betrayed Yuugi, although he didn't know exactly how.

"Y-You're going out?!" Jou's eyes were still wide as Anzu smiled brightly. Yami's eyes never left his Aibou, but he knew everyone was shocked at the moment. Beyond shocked actually.

"Congrats…" Yami finally shifted his gaze back to his other friends as he heard Ryou's soft voice. He put up a mask of his own, knowing that if he showed he wasn't really interested in Anzu, the brunette wouldn't hesitate to tell Yuugi about his love.

"Thanks, Ryou." Yami smiled as he wrapped an arm around Anzu's waist, only hoping none of them could see through his act. The rest of the time spend before the bell went was spend talking quietly amongst each other, though Bakura, Malik, and Mariku kept throwing suspicious glances at him.

They definitely wouldn't leave him alone for quite a while.

* * *

"So spill, what's really going on between you and the Mazaki girl." Yami looked up from his work to see Bakura looking at him intently. Class had started but Bakura never paid attention anyway. The teacher had become so scared of the teen's temper, that he didn't even comment anymore. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yami looked back at his work, determined not to look the other in the eye again as he was sure they'd betray him.

Bakura snorted and leaned back in his seat, his gaze never leaving Yami's form. "You don't love the bitch. You love that runt of yours."

Yami glared at the tomb robber, "Yuugi is not-"

"A runt?" Bakura finished with a smirk. "See? You didn't even comment on me calling your new girlfriend a bitch. Now spill Pharaoh."

Yami sighed and grumbled under his breath about one day getting back at the white-haired teen. "She blackmailed me into it."

Bakura blinked, before clamping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Behind him, Yami could hear two other people snickering and knew Malik and Mariku had been listening in on their conversation.

"She actually _blackmailed_ the great and powerful Pharaoh, the King of Games, into dating her? What did she find out?"

Bakura sounded much too eager to know a new secret about him, and Yami knew they still weren't the best of friends. Sure, they hung out and didn't fight anymore, but memories of the past lingered still.

"Same as you have on me, apparently." Yami muttered, "That I love Yuugi."

Bakura raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You got blackmailed into dating that friendship bitch, only because she found out you like the brat? Please, Mariku and I knew that even before we all got our own bodies. You're really quite obvious you know."

Yami shot him another glare, and mentally made a note to kill Mariku and Malik who were once again snickering behind him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Yami gave the tomb robber a blank look. "What? You're not going to try and win back your single status? God you're such a pathetic worthless-" the rest was mumbled under Bakura's breath. Yami would've just loved to hit the other on the head for that, but deep down he had to agree with the thief king.

"One, you're pathetic and really don't deserve our help. Two, you owe me one after this. And three… well I still have to think of this one but I'll get back to you later." Bakura turned in his seat to whisper to Malik and Mariku about… something. Yami doubted he really wanted to know. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

"No way! So he really is going out with you?" All cheerleaders squealed as Anzu told them about Yami and she dating. They were all overjoyed, of course, and Anzu smirked again. 

"Well it was a matter of putting some good sources into action, really."

All girls turned curious eyes onto her, "What do you mean, Anzu?"

Anzu grinned, "Simple, I found out something about him, and he didn't want anyone else to know."

"You blackmailed him?" Gasps went around as everyone stared at Anzu momentarily, "Oh my God, that's so smart!"

All girls squealed as they congratulated Anzu again. All except one that is. Shizuka gazed at her brunette friend with wide eyes. Had Anzu, the person who always spoke of friendship above all, really blackmailed someone into doing something they didn't want? It was impossible but… she had just admitted it.

Shizuka bit her bottom lip nervously. What should she do? Should she keep this to herself or…

"Well I'll see you guys later, I have a certain boy to wrap around my finger." Shizuka watched as Anzu winked and walked away. No, this wasn't her friend. This couldn't be Anzu.

"I'm going to find my brother, see you later." Shizuka absentmindedly walked off, trying to find Jou in the huge lunch crowd. Where could he be… A sudden smile graced her lips. Oh, she knew where he was.

She quickly made her way to the janitor's office to hear soft moans coming from behind the door. She giggled as she slowly pushed the door open, just hoping her brother hadn't gone too far yet.

In the office were her brother Jou and Seto Kaiba as she had expected. She was happy to see that both were still clothed, though she doubted that it would stay that way for long as she could see Seto's hands already moving under her brother's shirt.

She giggled again, "If you two are going to be so noisy, I don't think this is going to stay a secret for much longer."

Both boys jerked back at the sound of her voice and dazed honey-brown and lustful cerulean-blue stared at her as she just smiled sweetly. The angry look that had been playing on Seto's face slowly disappeared at recognizing her and realizing that she already knew of the relationship.

"Hey, sis." Jou tried desperately to straighten his clothes out a bit and grinned sheepishly at her. "What brings you here?"

Shizuka hesitated for a second longer, before sighing and starting at the ground, "I know why Yami's dating Anzu."

Seto looked utterly bored, obviously not caring about any of this, but Jou looked at her with raised eyebrows before his face turned into a smile, "I knew he didn't love her. What Anzu do?"

"Blackmail him." Now Seto looked interested. A way to blackmail Yami into something? Could that possibly work on duels as well? "Really, do tell."

Shizuka shot him a half annoyed look, before focusing on her brother again. "I don't know what the blackmail is, but she's using it to get Yami to date her. We've got to do something big brother.'

Jou let out a sigh and looked at Seto apologetically, "Sorry Seto, duty calls." Before Jou could even so much as move a muscle, Seto pulled him back into a fierce kiss, before letting go and brushing past Shizuka without another word.

Shizuka blinked, "I still can't believe you two are dating."

Jou smiled, "Neither can I, now let's go find Malik, Mariku, and Bakura. I'm sure they'll be able to force Yami to say what the blackmail's all about.

* * *

"Okay, so Yami's in love with Yuugi, Yuugi's in love with Yami, neither of them know it of the other, and that's why Anzu's getting away with blackmailing Yami?" Jou looked at Bakura to confirm what he had just said. The white-haired thief nodded boredly, leaning against a wall leisurely. "Well that's just great." 

Bakura rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'damn Mutt' under his breath, before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are you really so stupid that you can't see the obvious plan here?" The blank look on Jou's face spoke volumes and Bakura groaned, rubbing his temple to stop the upcoming headache. "Okay, I want you to make sure Anzu's not around Yami at 5 o'clock precise got it?" Jou nodded slowly, still not understanding where this was going.

"Good. Malik, can you make sure Yami's at home _alone_ at that time?"

Malik smirked wickedly, "No problem."

"Good. Mariku, you're coming with me. We have to teach little Yuugi a thing or two." Without saying another word, Bakura walked away as the bell to signal the end of the lunch break sounded. Malik and Mariku both went another way, and Jou was left standing there blankly.

"I still don't get it."

* * *

"Malik! Let me out of this house _now_!" Malik smiled sweetly through the window as he held up the only keys to unlock the house. He'd said he'd keep Yami home, and that's exactly what he'd done. As soon as school ended Jou had dragged Anzu off to… somewhere – Malik didn't really care – and he'd dragged Yami home. He'd innocently asked where all the keys were, and the confused ex-Pharaoh had told him. Now, Yami was locked in the house, and Malik had the keys. 

Oh how he loved to prank around.

As Malik heard something coming from the front of the house, he quickly ran towards it. Yami glared at the window sulkily. What the hell was going on? And why did he have a feeling it had something to do with what Bakura had been talking about at school?

Why did he also have a feeling this wasn't going to end well?

He sighed as he sat down on the couch, arms crossed and muttering curses in every language he knew under his breath. It wasn't until he heard the front door open a few minutes later that he stop.

Yami raced to the door, hoping Malik had finally decided to let him out, only to have his eyes wided and his breath hitch at the sight in front of him.

Yuugi was standing in front of the door, an innocent smile on his face. It was too bad his smile didn't match the outfit he was wearing. Usually Yuugi would wear loose fitting clothes that didn't show off the wonderful figure Yami knew the other possessed. Now, however, Yuugi was clad in a similar outfit to his own.

And Yami only wore leather.

Every curve could be seen in the outfit, and Yami couldn't keep his eyes off the other's body. The innocent smile stayed as Yuugi slowly walked forward, swaying his hips from side to side as he did. "What's wrong, Yami? You look a bit… flustered."

Yami swallowed as he finally tore his eyes away from Yuugi's body to stare into those beautiful amethyst orbs. Okay, so that wasn't really working to stop his rapidly beating heart either.

"I-I'm fine, A-Aibou." Yami mentally cursed himself for stuttering, but the thought quickly vanished as he found Yuugi right in front of him, staring up at him with that innocent face.

"I heard Anzu was looking for you. You were supposed to go to the movies…?" Yuugi rested his hand on Yami's chest before letting it trail down slowly. Yami had to use every bit of self-control he possessed not to moan at the touch. His eyes had already turned a shade darker as lust filled them but he refused to let himself go. He didn't want to scare Yuugi to death by pouncing on the boy before starting to ravish his mouth… neck… chest..

Yami stopped his train of thoughts as they were already going too far. The lust only built up more.

"She i-is?" Yami's mind was started to fog over as Yuugi's other hand started to play with the fabric of his shirt, right where his nipple was. He couldn't stop the low groan from passing his lips as Yuugi giggled slightly.

"Yeah, she looked a bit mad. But wouldn't you rather come play a game with me?" Yuugi's 'puppy-dog' eyes had always been something Yami hadn't been able to resist, and in this state he really didn't stand a chance.

"A-Aibou."

"Yes, Yami?"

The seductive look on Yuugi's face was too much for Yami to handle. His arms wrapped around Yuugi's body and pulled the other closer, hungrily kissing the lips he'd been waiting to kiss for so long. Yuugi let out a moan, as his hand shot up to wrap around Yami's neck, tangling themselves into Yami's hair. Yami's hands wandered, one quickly finding its way to Yuugi's ass to grope it. Yuugi shivered with pleasure, Yami's tongue forcing its way past his lips only adding to that.

Yami didn't pull back for the next few minutes until his mind caught up completely with his actions and he backed away in shock. He'd just lost all self-control… and…

Wait a second… Yuugi'd been the one to… and he'd kissed… and… To say Yami's mind was in completely chaos was an understatement.

"A-Aibou?" Yuugi's dazed eyes finally opened and he smiled slightly at the other,

"Go dump Anzu or you won't get to do that anymore… tonight."

Yami couldn't believe how absolutely innocent Yuugi could still be while saying that. He blinked for a second before a smirk formed onto his lips. How to dump Anzu in the most embarrassing way possible?

His evil plans were interrupted as the front door swung open, revealing a steaming Anzu. Yami blinked as he saw Malik, Mariku, Bakura, and Jou standing outside, waving innocently before walking away as if they were angels that never did anything wrong.

As if.

"Yami! How dare you stand me up?! We were going to the movies remember?!" Anzu glared heatedly at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, before spotting Yuugi next to the older teen in… quite some different clothes than she'd even seen him in. She shook it off, and concentrated back on Yami.

"You wouldn't want to to slip up, do you?" Yami stared at her for a moment, then looked back at Yuugi, before glaring back at Anzu with a annoyed look. "Go screw yourself, Anzu. It's over."

Anzu's eyes widened and she gasped as Yami crossed his arms and glared at her. What the…? Had Yami just…? Oh that was it!

Anzu glared daggers at him, before turning to Yuugi, "Oh Yuugi, I know something about Yami that you don't."

Yuugi gave her a fake curious look before looking over at Yami and flashing the other a quick wink.

_/ Want to play a little game with our _dear _friend?_/

// _I have a feeling Bakura has something to do with the sudden change in bravery. // _he chuckled as he saw the mental pout Yuugi gave him _// But sure, I need to get back at her anyway, as I'm sure you know how she got me to date her. //_

_/ Yeah, and I have a good idea on how to shock her a bit. /_

Not knowing of the mental conversation going on between the two boys in front of her, Anzu smirked at Yami before continuing.

"Yes, I was at that popular club last night, and I found Yami there drunk. He thought I was someone else after he drank even more and came onto me. As soon as I'd gotten him into the backroom, he moaned out the name of the person he thought he was really kissing. Interested to know who it is?"

_/ You were drunk/_

Yami flinched slightly but managed to hide it by throwing a scowl Anzu's way. _// Later, Aibou. You have an act to put up. //_

Yuugi mentally sighed but looked between Anzu and Yami as if confused. "Yami?"

Yami averted his head, refusing to look at either Anzu or Yuugi. Yuugi turned to Anzu and cocked his head, "Who…?"

Anzu smirked again, "You."

Yuugi let his eyes widen as if shocked and stared at Yami. "Y-Yami?"

Yami pretended to stare at the ground in shame, trying very hard to hold back the smirk that wanted to crawls onto his lips. "It's true, Aibou. I love you."

Yuugi stared for a few more moments, before speaking again, "I guess there's only one thing to do then, isn't there?"

Anzu mentally rubbed her hands. Ha! If she couldn't have Yami, then no one could! She would've probably cackled like a witch, but she wanted to see what would happen next.

"You're right." Yami sighed and looked back at Yuugi, taking a step closer to the other without Anzu noticing.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds, knowing Anzu was following their every move closely. Suddenly they both smirked, flashing a wink at a suddenly stunned Anzu before starting to kiss right into front of her face.

Anzu fainted.

Both teens pulled away to look at her in amusement. "I think it shocked her."

"Yup."

Yami smirked at Yuugi as he stepped even closer, his leg now wedged between Yuugi's legs and applying pressure to the already slightly hard erection. "Now then, you were sayins something about breaking up with her or no more kissing tonight. So what's my reward now that I did do it?" Yuugi blushed at the suggestive tone, but moaned as Yami's leg moved a bit. He couldn't. He shouldn't… oh fuck it.

"My bedroom or yours?"

"The one we reach first."

Completely ignoring the still fainted Anzu, Yuugi and Yami raced to one of the bedrooms upstairs, half hoping that Anzu would wake up during the sex they would surely have in a matter of minutes. It'd be fun if she fainted again.

* * *

**That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. **


End file.
